


Just a shag.

by mclennonmydear



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclennonmydear/pseuds/mclennonmydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh is curious and Jack is sensitive. Just some fluffy fluff to occupy your time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a shag.

Tosh was shocked. She was shocked and confused and frankly quite angry at Ianto for keeping this from her. "You mean you and Jack-" "Yup." "My God." "Uh-huh." "What's it like?" "Tosh, I'm not spilling the juicy details of my sex life!" "So you two had sex!" "Well no duh!" "And it was juicy?" Ianto smiled. "Quite." "So you love him?" Ianto froze. "I- Well-" "Ianto, that's brilliant!" "No- I mean, we're not, like- Um- It's just a convenient shag. There's no work secrets and we see each other every day, and he's very attractive." "Oh." "Yeah." "So what takeaway are we getting tonight? Gwen wants Chinese, but we just had Chinese, and I'm really in a pizza kind of mood." Ianto leaned back into his chair, relieved at the sudden subject change. "Pizza's fine by me."

Jack was waiting in his office, drumming his fingers against the desk. Christ, Ianto loved his fingers. He stuck his head in the doorway. "I was thinking we could go back to my flat tonight." Jack stared blankly at him. "Or if you want, we could just stay here." Jack continued his fixed gaze. "Maybe we could- Jack?" Jack blinked. "Ianto. Hi." Ianto beamed at his boyfriend. "Hello." he said cheerily, waving his hand. Jack rose from his seat, and wrapped his hands around Ianto's arms, pulling him in for a kiss. Ianto hummed pleasantly, feeling Jack smirk against his lips. 

He pulled away. "Here or my flat?" "Whatever's convenient for you." "I was thinking my flat, and I could make you breakfast tomorrow morning." "If that's convenient." "It's just that you like my breakfasts and I could make coffee-" "But will that be convenient enough for you?" "Jack, wha- Have you been spying on me?" "Took you long enough to figure that one out." "Well you could've just- I dunno- told me!" 

"So that's all this is? Just a convenient shag, and then you'll move on to an actual partner?" "Jack..." Jack's hands were still on Ianto's forearms, and his fingernails were starting to break the skin. "God, I can't believe you." "Well, what did you expect?" Ianto was shouting now, and his cheeks were flushed. "Not sure, maybe some actual feelings?" Jack retaliated. "What, and get attached to poor little coffeeboy, watch him wither away and die, and then have to put up with some nasty emotions?" Ianto's eyes were glittering, and Jack was almost positive he was crying. "Hey, Yan, I'm sorry." Jack said softly 

"I don't want to hurt you." Ianto's voice was almost a whisper, and he was making those gooey eyes he always made when he was upset. "Shh." Jack wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, brushing his fingers against the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry." Ianto whispered. "It's not like that. It's more than just a shag, alright?" Jack pressed his lips against his forehead in reply.

It was more sentimental after that. More pecks on the mouth and quiet dinners and late night snuggles. Jack started introducing Ianto to the public as his boyfriend, much to his embarrassment. They were holding hands while picking up dinner one day when they ran into Gwen. "Jack! I didn't know you and Ianto were-" "It's just a convenient shag." Ianto said quickly. Jack laughed, leaning down to press his lips against Ianto's cheek. "Yeah, just a shag."


End file.
